Chances Taken
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Sequel/Filler for Thrown Away Chances. Basically meant to answer some questions left over from the original story. Harry finds out about Ginny, falls for Charlie, Has a Baby, and Ginny gets what she gave. Rated M only for mentions of sex, not any actual lemon. Now re-edited.


**A/N:** Okay, so my muses have been on strike and leading me on wild goose chases... you know those times where you think up about ten thousand story beginnings and then get stuck on a part while writing it in your trusty old school notebook? Yeah, that's been me since my last story posted here. Apparently, when I read over Thrown Away Chances, this little one came up and poked me into spending my sleepy time writing a majority of it... yeah... I love my muses that torture me. Enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize as belonging to a popular author is, quite obviously, not mine, nor will I ever claim it to be. The original creator is responsible for their characters and themes and worlds they created. I am only responsible for the free entertainment that comes from playing with said characters, themes, and worlds.

**Warnings:** Ginny Bashing, just a bit. Curse words. Fluff in places, and I touch very lightly on male pregnancy. Nothing descriptive. Oh, and this... seeing as it is a sequel to Thrown Away Chances, will me a slash fic. M/M, Yaoi, whatever else you call it. Boy Love and you have been warned so no whining to me. ^_^

_**/Nothing is hopeless if you just remember that you were a person in your own right before you ever entered into a relationship with another person./**_

Harry tried to tell himself that Katie was wrong, that Ginny would never cheat on him, but he knew that Katie never lied. Especially about things she thought needed to be brought to the attention of a loved one. As her honorary little brother, Harry was definitely one of those she held close to her heart. So, when he cried out the agony of his broken heart, she was the one to hold him and murmur soothing nothings in his ear. She knew that he'd felt as if his relationship with the redheaded harpy was going downhill and that the girl could have possibly been seeing someone behind his back, but having it confirmed had to hurt like hell.

Katie vowed to herself that she would make sure that vile little bitch did not return to her little brother. All she needed, was for the red haired harlot to be so caught up in her latest fuck buddy that she didn't notice how long she'd gone without returning to string Harry along with false promises. Katie would call in the troops to help her find someone worthy, someone who could heal Harry's broken heart and give him the love and family and happiness he deserved.

For now, she would be his shoulder to cry on. He needed to let go of the pain caused by Ginerva Weasley in one go. And, as his sobbing morphed into deep and even breathing, Katie decided that staying over wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, she was hardly going to fight the urge to watch over her brother of heart while he slept.

_**/Sometimes we rebuild ourselves. Sometimes we need a bit of help to figure out where we left ourselves so that we can find another. Relationships are halfsies, 50/50, and are two people coming together as one. Recovery takes only as long as we allow ourselves to stay injured./**_

A year had passed since Ginny had exited his life and Harry couldn't be happier that he'd let go so easily after that first crying jag he'd had while held safely in Katie's arms. It had been she that had helped him figure out that he'd always swung a little more towards men than women. After he'd figured that one out, it had simply been a question of putting himself back together and finding that guy to be with. Sirius' comment of Potters always going for redheads stood true as it had been a redhead who captured his pieced together heart. He smiled as the man curled behind him comfortably breathes in the deep and even way of sleep. His back was against the man's chest, and a strong, freckled, arm was curled around his waist to keep him close.

He remembered how Ron had been about Harry not staying with his baby sister and was honestly surprised that the git had yet to blurt everything out to Ginny. It probably helped that Ron thought his sister was a player for the Welsh Wraiths and kept going to their games in hopes of catching her. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins had been firmly in Harry's corner. Molly had, of course, tried her best to defend her little girl's choices, but had eventually admitted defeat when Harry told her honestly how bad things between them had gotten. It was Charlie who stirred behind him, but only pulled him closer and settled back in to sleep.

He'd been surprised to meet the older wizard at a gay bar he'd gone to for a date with a guy that had never shown up. The two had easily fallen into a relaxed conversation. As the conversation flowed easily between them, they'd begun dancing and making smart-assed comments on everything from the music to what some of the other men were wearing. The more they spoke, the more they danced, the more they laughed together, the closer they got. By the end of the night they were sharing a bed, and by morning's light they were sharing hangover potions and making plans for their next date. Their relationship had grown from there and they'd not wasted any time in getting engaged and married. Every Weasley, apart from Ron and Ginny, had been there to witness their bonding ceremony. The dream team, Luna, Neville, and even Draco Malfoy, had been there as well to enjoy the ceremony and the reception held after. Harry's Godric's Hollow home was to be their vacation home. Harry would be following his husband to the dragon preserve in Romania.

On his finger was a silver band engraved with flowing script that stated, 'Love Now and Forever.' Charlie's ring was made the same way, but the words on it were, 'Forever Beloved and Treasured.' They'd had them engraved with words they'd spoken to one another before and meant. It may have seemed to be fast paced, as far as relationships go, but Harry had finally found his other half and wasn't about to let go. Charlie was much the same. Though it hadn't been perfect, and they'd faced rocky parts, they knew that this was meant to be and weren't going to let it slip through their fingers. With a content sigh, Harry relaxes back into Charlie as he feels the soothing darkness of sleep creep back up on him. They'd be staying in bed most of the day anyway, so why not get some rest before Charlie decided to shag him through the mattress again?

_**/Detested and ignorant of it. The pretty little liar continues to twist the truth even when there is no truth left to twist./**_

Fred and George Weasley sat in their usual seats at the family table as they shared breakfast with the family harlot, Bill and his Fleur and their Victorie, Percy and Penelope and their Priscilla, and their loving parents. They scowled in honest disbelief at the lies Ginny constantly spewed about her and Harry and how happy they supposedly were together. Yes Harry was happy, but that was probably because he was getting shagged by his new husband, not because of this little twit! They shook their heads and shared a look with their siblings that spoke volumes of the load of shit they thought this situation was. Sure, it was harsh to leave Ginny out of the loop, but it had been a family decision to see how far she would go to pretend she and Harry were still together before she went near him and found out how very wrong she was. They wanted to see her true colors, and boy were they!

This little liar was not the sister they'd grown up with and indulged. This was not the girl that their honest and hard working parents had raised. She held none of the moral code her brothers held to, and she held none of the values taught to them. It was as if there was an alien creature rather than their sister at the table with them now as she kept going on and on about how she'd miss Harry when she left to rejoin the Harpies today. The twins would only be too glad to see her leaving again. The further she was from Harry, the better. They only wondered how someone as light skirted as their sister hadn't messed up and gotten pregnant by now with all of the men she been sleeping with lately. They'd prank her, if it wouldn't be a waste of good pranking materials and money. She just wasn't worth it any more, and it made them a bit sad to feel that way.

_**/Life is pain... some moments are simply painful enough that you feel it more clearly./**_

Breana Lily Potter-Weasley was born at six in the morning on March seventeenth in the medical hut on the Romanian Preserve. She was a whole seven pounds and six ounces of lovable cherubic baby that had tortured her bearer by taking twenty hours to force her way out. It was why Harry was sleeping away, all freshly cleaned and healed, while Charlie held their baby girl and marveled over her fiery tuft of curls and her jewel toned emerald eyes. The rest of their family was due to be in Romania the next day, so Charlie took this time to bond with his lovely little daughter and watch over his husband as he took a well deserved nap.

_**/skipping around to touch on some things... just because my muses don't agree to too many details... tat and I have to hurry and post this before time to go babysit in an internet free zone.../**_

Ginny Weasley was devastated that her family had not seen fit to tell her of Charlie and Harry and Breana before she'd gone and made a fool of herself. She'd been told later on by her mother that Harry was pregnant again. Breana was only ten months old and Harry was due in eight months with her new sibling. Charlie had truly given Harry all he'd ever wanted or cared to have. She'd had her chance with him, now all she could do was see if she had a chance to be more than friends with benefits with Dean. Making her way up the stairs to the flat she shared with Dean Thomas, Ginny opens the door and walks inside. What she sees makes her gasp in horror. There was a beautiful blonde with perky breasts and a lithe body very happily, and very loudly, bouncing on her lover's lap!

A hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, Ginny flees the scene that was now burned forever into her mind. It hurt. Her heart twisted in a bittersweet agony as she ran, just ran. Had she really done that to Harry and not seen how badly she was treating him by doing it without a care as to how he might feel? Maybe, just maybe, this was her punishment. Maybe this was karma working fast and being harsh because of what she'd done to magic's favorite child. Maybe, just maybe, she deserved this hurt... just as much as Harry deserved to be happy after the pain she'd caused him.

_**/What goes around comes around. Always. No exceptions. Only the timing differs from person to person, but what you give you are given in return.../**_

**A/N: **Don't shoot me for jumping around. I just wanted to touch on certain things that you guys didn't get to see or have any info on in Thrown Away Chances. I apologize for the undetailed aspect of this, but it was needed. I won't be around the internet for the week and this muse was pitching a fit to be given to you guys now and without delay. I hope you all enjoyed it despite the fast pace of it and the jumping from scene to scene. ^_^ Let me know what you think.


End file.
